gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Targaryen
Prince Daemon Targaryen was the uncle and husband of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, whose claim he supported in the Dance of the Dragons. He was Rhaenyra's second husband, following Laenor Velaryon. He was a younger son of Baelon Targaryen, and brother to Viserys I. Prince Daemon was the most experienced warrior of his time and wielded the Valyrian steelblade Dark Sister. He was a dragonrider whose dragon was Caraxes. Appearance and Personality Daemon was tall and powerful, with the classical silver hair and violet eyes of his house. An unparalleled battle commander and seasoned warrior, Daemon wielded Dark Sister and was a frightening opponent. He was ruthless, cruel, proud, violent and dangerous, easily resorting to combat and waging a personal war in the Stepstones with intent to root out a kingdom of his own. Daemon was a ferociously daring young man, going so far as to ride a dragon without fastening himself to it, and relied as much on cunning as on skill in combat, which he had in spades. Daemon was a womaniser, a warrior, ann adventurer and a self-proclaimed conqueror, who constantly fought with his elder brother Viserys. Even when put in positions of power, Daemon was a sadist and easy to violence - in fact, he delighted in meting out bloody and savage punishments in his capacity as commander of the City Watch. Despite this, he brought experience to his position, and ensured his men were better armed and trained. He was considered widely to be the most dangerous ally of the blacks, equivalent to the younger and more brash Prince Aemond Targaryen. Daemon took several mistresses, even though he had three wives in Rhea Royce, Laena Velaryon and Rhaenyra Targaryen. History Early Life Daemon's early life was written about by Archmaester Gyldayn in The Rogue Prince, or, the King’s Brother. Since his youth, Prince Daemon's face was familiar to every cut-purse, whore, and gambler in Flea Bottom. He once served as Commander of the City Watch of King's Landing and inspired loyalty with many of the rank-and-file gold cloaks. Daemon fought in the Stepstones with Caraxes and made many enemies in Myr, Tyrosh and Lys (the Kingdom of the Three Daughters) during the course of his adventures. He also made enemies in the Seven Kingdoms, including Ser Otto Hightower. Prince Daemon had twin girls, Baela Targaryen and Rhaena Targaryen, by his second wife, Laena Velaryon. He and his third wife, Princess Rhaenyra, had two sons together, the future Aegon III and Viserys II, and a stillborn daughter, Visenya. The Dance of Dragons By the time of the civil war called the Dance of the Dragons, Prince Daemon had more experience in warfare than all their foes combined. During Rhaenyra's coronation on Dragonstone, Prince Daemon placed the crown of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen crown on the head of his wife, proclaiming her queen and claiming for himself the style Protector of the Realm. Daemon captured Harrenhal from its castellan, Ser Simon Strong, without conflict by landing Caraxes on top of Kingspyre Tower. After hearing of the death of his step-son, Prince Lucerys Velaryon, at the hands of his nephew Prince Aemond Targaryen, Daemon, through a go-between, hired Blood and Cheese to murder a son of King Aegon II Targaryen. The prince's enemies made during his adventures came back to haunt the blacks when Ser Otto Hightower, now the Hand of Aegon II, was able to recruit the Kingdom of the Three Daughters to send a fleet against them, breaking the Velaryon blockade and killing his stepson Jace. Daemon abandoned the great castle of Harrenhal when Aemond and Ser Criston Cole began marching on Harrenhal. Instead, Daemon flew Caraxes back to King's Landing and assisted Rhaenyra with capturing King's Landing. While searching for Aemond and Vhagar, who were burning the Riverlands, Daemon took Nettles for a bedmate and made their base in Maidenpool. Maester Norren informed them that Queen Rhaenyra wanted Nettles dead. Daemon and Nettles separated the next morning. Daemon challenged Aemond, waiting for 13 days at Harrenhal until Aemond stopped burning the Riverlands to come face him. The Dance over Harrenhal ended in the deaths of both riders and both dragons over the God's Eye. Daemon was 49 when he died. Unlike Aemond's body, however, Daemon's was never found. Singers say that Daemon lived to spend the rest of his days in secret with Nettles, but most historians disagree. Category:Deceased Characters Category:House Targaryen Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Casualties of the Dance of the Dragons Category:Kings Category:Dragonriders